


killer and a sweet thing

by kyoloren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Everything is consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Glove Kink, Hitman!Kylo Ren, Mentions of murder (obviously), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Virgin Rey, Wall Sex, sex as payment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoloren/pseuds/kyoloren
Summary: Rey knows better than to play with fire. But after she hires hitman Kylo Ren to take out her abusive stepfather, she realizes she has nothing to pay him with except…herself.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 78
Kudos: 510





	killer and a sweet thing

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever get smashed in the face with an idea so hard that you sit down for five hours and bang out a fic that hits all of your in-that-moment kinks? because that's what happened with this.
> 
> no plot, just smut.
> 
> thank the queens victoria and maddy for beta'ing this for me!

She didn’t expect him to show up wearing slacks and a suit jacket, but there he was, dressed in black. He was tall, much taller than she was, and his face had a haunted look to it, a scar running from above his eye over his cheek and down into the collar of his shirt. She couldn’t believe she was doing this.

“Hello,” she said, as if she was inviting in the neighbor and not the man who had killed her stepfather three days ago. She wasn’t supposed to have contacted him again, and she definitely wasn’t supposed to invite him into her _home_ , but here she was. She gripped the door and stepped aside.

Her flat was small, with yellow floral wallpaper over most of it, except in the bedroom which was painted a soft pink. It came that way, but she liked it. She was wearing her best cotton dress—cinched in at the waist, ending just above her knees, buttons from her neck all the way to the hem—and nothing else. No panties, no stockings, no bra, just her dress and a pair of nice simple white pumps. Her hair was in loose waves around her face.

He hesitated in the door. “I don’t normally accept payments from private residences,” he said finally. She stayed there, _waiting_ , not giving him a choice, so he stepped over the threshold.

Rey shut the door with a quiet click. She took a deep breath and turned to him. He dwarfed her tiny apartment and she should have been terrified to have a hitman in her home, but she wasn’t. She was more nervous about her proposal than of any of his illegal indiscretions. After all, _she_ had been the one to seek _him_ out. 

“I don’t have your money,” she said in a rush. 

Kylo had been halfway through running his black gloved hand through his hair when she spoke. He froze and she hid her hands behind her back. They were shaking a little. Kylo’s were not. He swung his dark gaze to her and his arms fell to his sides.

“Excuse me?”

Rey smiled meekly. “I…I thought I would be able to—and I will, I just need more time.”

He blinked down at her. Rey was fully aware that she had a hired killer in her flat, but she couldn’t back down now, could she? She swallowed hard and untangled her fingers from behind her back.

“In the meantime,” she hoped her voice wasn’t wavering as she lifted her hands and unbuttoned the top button at her collar, “I can offer you something else.” She popped open the second button and waited.

“What are you doing?” He couldn’t stop himself from looking at the exposed sink of her collarbone. He was not blind enough to think her unattractive—quite the opposite really—but he didn’t mix business with pleasure. Not—not like this.

She let her hands fall and stepped toward him. “I don’t have your money,” she repeated. “But I can repay you in other ways.” She stopped half a step away.

She could feel his body heat radiating toward her.

He could smell her soft vanilla shampoo. She looked up at him with big wide hazel eyes and he saw no fear there, sensed no hand forcing her to do this. He had taken care of that figure in her life himself.

He didn’t know it, but for the first time in her whole life, she was free to do what she wanted. And, beyond the need to repay him for his job, she also found him very attractive. She would even say she was _drawn_ to him. She could have easily slipped away, packed her things and ran, disappearing, but she had chosen him first and she was not going to go back on their deal.

Even if it had a different payment method.

“If you’d like,” she added softly as they stood there, a foot away from each other. If he denied her then she could only hope that her life wouldn’t be on the line next.

Slowly, very slowly, he took in a deep breath and lifted one of his hands, gently taking one of her curls between his fingers. She felt soft warmth brush across her skin as he released the breath through his nose. “I shouldn’t,” is what his mouth said, but his eyes were saying something different.

Rey could almost feel the desire in the air between them like a palpable presence. It gave her goosebumps and confidence. She stepped closer, the toes of her pumps butting against his shiny black dress shoes. “You can,” she said, her voice low. She brushed her hand against the front of his pants, an offering, a taste of more. She was willing to give it, even as her knees felt weak.

His hand slowly moved from her hair to her neck. His fingers slid around her throat, gently pressing and forcing her to tilt her head back. “If you’re willing,” he breathed out.

_Oh_ , she had never felt this kind of excitement before. “Yes,” she said, hands steady as they gripped the edge of his suit jacket.

He searched her face and she began to wonder if he was going to say no. But he couldn’t. He was only human, after all, and his fallacy came in human connection. He was honed to break those things, not create them but here was a beautiful woman offering herself to him. 

He would take it, even if it made him a bastard.

Kylo brought his face to hers, pulling her to her tip-toes, capturing her mouth with his. She made a small noise in the back of her throat, startled, but returned his kiss with a fervor that she didn’t know she had in her.

His hand slid from her throat to the back of her neck and his other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her hips flush with his. She held onto his lapels and tried desperately to keep pace with his frantic lips, his tongue, his hands.

Rey’s fingers found purchase in his hair, which was soft and silky between her digits. She could feel her whole body coming alive, gasping as his hold moved low and he squeezed her ass through her dress. She could feel his arousal pressed between them, growing even as they stayed there, her barely able to stand, him keeping her upright, pressed against his body. She could feel the hard panes of muscle beneath his clothes and found her hands hastily pushing at the shoulders of his jacket.

To her surprise, he complied, shrugging it off and tossing it at her couch before his hands were on her again. He moaned a bit when she pushed him a step backward, his spine hitting the wall, and she was able to press and wiggling herself against him. His hold on her tightened and she gasped out as he wrenched back from the kiss.

His eyes were heady and dark, his cheeks a little bit flushed. She knew she was red from head to toe, her center aching and soaking more than any other time in her life. And this just from a few kisses.

He nipped at her bottom lip as she curled her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. “Bedroom,” he said finally.

She nodded in a haze of bliss. She pointed a hand at the doorway to her left, just a few steps away.

Kylo grunted and kissed her hard, her back feeling like it was going to break from the force of tilting backward and then he was gone, tugging at her hips and walking into her bedroom. 

She fumbled for the lightswitch and the lamp next to her bed turned on. It was a soft yellow light, and it gave off just enough illumination. There was nothing much in there except her bed, nightstand and chest of drawers. She had cleaned before he got here.

He pulled at her with a seriousness on his face. She complied, colliding with his chest. He tilted her head back and kissed her neck with searing hot lips, huddled over her like a Klimt painting. She couldn’t deny how her body reacted, each kiss and lick sending energy right to her center, making her throb and ache.

Kylo walked a few steps and before she knew it, he let her go and her back hit the mattress of her bed. She scrambled back on her elbows until she was on it entirely except for her legs. She caught her breath as he leaned down and lifted her leg, his hand sliding around her calf as he took off her shoe. He did the same with the other and she gripped the covers at either side of her hips.

She was shaking, dying to be touched, needing relief and release. Rey’s nipples hardened and strained against the thin cotton of her dress. She whimpered as he leaned over her, drinking in her parted lips and flushed cheeks. 

“So sweet,” he muttered, parting her legs with his gloved hands, his eyes trained on hers. He pushed the dress up, revealing her lack of underwear. 

Rey was nothing if not single-minded when it came to any task. The easier she could do this, the better. But she hadn’t expected to be _enjoying_ this as much as she was. Her body felt electrified as his hands caressed her thighs. She shivered at the feeling. “Is this okay?” she asked, even though she had hardly done a thing.

Kylo’s eyes flickered to her hazel gaze. “Yes,” he said, voice low. His hands circled the crux of her thighs and her breath hitched as his thumbs pressed close to her center. “Am I the first man to touch you?”

She found that she couldn’t lie, not with his eyes and hands on her. She nodded, not wondering how he knew. She’d kissed some boys before, maybe let them put their hand in her bra, but that was all. She swallowed hard as her heart sped and fluttered like a hummingbird at the base of her throat. 

The smile that came across his face was more of a smirk. He leaned down between her legs and brushed his hand over the side of her face, pushing his thumb gently under her chin. 

“I’ll take care of you,” he said, lips hovering above hers. 

He crushed his mouth against hers and once again Rey struggled to grasp her situation. She _wanted_ more than she had ever desired anything in her life and she didn’t know what to do about it. Her hands stayed gripping the duvet and she gasped as his other hand moved closer and brushed over her clitoris. The jolt that ran through her body felt like lightning.

He licked into her open mouth and she moaned as his thumb moved in circles between her legs. 

“Good girl.” He wrenched his lips from hers and stood back. She panted, gathering up her skirt in her shaking hands. “Such a pretty thing.”

He pulled her nearer to the edge of the mattress and then his hands were on her again. She should have been horrified to be touched by someone who killed for a living, someone who had _killed for her,_ but she wasn’t. She found herself desiring the undesirable, the thrill of it all. She mewled and rolled her hips toward his hand as he slid his fingers through her slick.

“Fuck, sweetheart.” 

He was still wearing gloves. The leather was soft against her stomach as he splayed his fingers there to hold her in place, using his thumb to brush against her clit. The ridge of a seam made her jump and make noises she wasn’t even sure she was capable of making before this moment. 

“Ky—Kylo,” she hiccuped out, one of her hands circling around his wrist.

“You want me bad, little girl,” he nearly growled out. She couldn’t stop herself from nodding. “You never had my money to begin with.”

She _hadn’t_ but that wasn’t the point. She thought her other job would come through but…she couldn’t think clearly as his fingers swirled through her folds, teasing her to no end. Her cunt clenched around nothing and her body grew hotter and wilder with _need_. 

“I have some of it,” she finally got out. It was true. She had all her savings in her drawer in this very room.

“Fuck,” Kylo hissed. The leather of his gloves was glistening from her wetness. He pressed harder against her clit and she cried out. “I don’t need your money, sweetheart, if I’ve got you in my hands like this.”

Rey curled her toes, clenching her fingers around his wrist and fisting her skirt in her other hand. She wanted to wiggle, to _move_ anywhere to gain the touch she was after, but he had her pressed soundly down against the bed.

She was so _new_ , so untouched, and it seemed he could barely contain himself. He was beyond hard in his pants, tenting the material. He worked at his belt with one hand, still rubbing her clit. Rey let go of her skirt and cupped and squeezed one of her breasts, tilting her head back against the bed, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Oh,” she moaned out, “oh, _yes_ , _oh god_ , yes!” She came, shuddering and muffling her moans, biting her bottom lip. 

“Fuck yes,” he murmured. He couldn’t get his belt undone, growled in frustration and moved his hand elsewhere.

Rey could feel sweat building across her skin and she propped herself up on her elbow to see him palming himself through his pants. She widened her eyes at the size of the bulge in his hand and let out a gasp of surprise when he slid his thumb down from her clit and slid it inside her entrance.

She nearly bit her tongue.

“Yes,” he said, nodding, eyes on her. 

She was so sensitive and the fabric of his gloves felt rough inside of her. She wanted to snap her knees together, her muscles shaking, but when she tried, he pushed them open, wet fingers leaving trails on her thighs. “ _P-please_ ,” she begged, but she didn’t know what she was begging for. 

He gripped one of her knees hard. “Watch,” he told her, and she didn’t want to disobey him, would do anything to keep feeling him. She propped herself up again and did indeed watch him slide his index finger inside of her. She gasped again; his finger was the same as two of hers and the extra fabric and ridges made her bite her lip. She tried to keep her eyes open, but her eyelids fluttered in tune with her breathing, sharp and shallow and her back hit the mattress again.

“Fuck,” she whimpered out. One of her hands slid into her hair and fisted, the sharp needles of pain on her scalp the distraction she needed from the pleasure between her legs.

“You’ll come for me all night,” Kylo murmured. He leaned forward, pushing one of her legs back toward her chest, stretching her cunt. Rey opened her eyes to see him over her, hungry and intense. He was close enough to reach. 

She dug her fingers through his hair and cried out as he slid a second finger inside of her. She was positively _dripping_. He was going to need to get new fucking gloves after this. 

“So—so—oh,” she gasped out.

“What’s that, sweetheart?”

Rey’s eyes rolled back as he curled his fingers inside of her, hitting her just right. “So big,” she finished.

He smirked again. “Not even close, baby girl,” he told her.

She could have cried from the pleasure. Her eyes were glossy already as he thrust his fingers inside of her and she came all over them, clenching. It was mind-blowing, she couldn’t think, couldn’t remember to breathe, her heart hammering in her chest, everything frozen in waves of pleasure as he slid his fingers over and over as she spasmed and shuddered, until she was so done in that her body was limp.

“Fuck, you come so easy,” he said, stepping back. She lay there in a pool of bliss. He stripped off his gloves, revealing long, pale hands. She tilted her head and watched him unbutton a few buttons on his white shirt and pull it off, leaving him in just an undershirt and trousers. Her eyes fell on his pants and a new kind of hunger fell upon her.

“Let me,” she said, even though she could barely move. She slid off the mattress, landing on her knees. Wetness coated her thighs as she waited. He came closer, pulling off his belt as he came. It hit her floor with a thunk. Her hands were steady as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, tugging them down and then his underwear too.

She had never seen a cock before, and had definitely never imagined one of this caliber before. Something took control of her, telling her what she wanted to do, and she slid her hand around the base. Kylo hummed and his bare fingers slid through her hair. Her heart was beating so fast, and she had no time to think.

Bringing her lips close, she tasted the tip, flicking her tongue over the slit and stroking up and down the shaft with her hand. It was so big, she hardly knew what to do with it, but she licked and squeezed and then settled her lips around the tip.

“There’s a good girl.” His hand was gentle against her head as she tried swirling her tongue around. She could feel him tense, and did it again, stroking the shaft with her hand. Moving her head forward, she took more of him in her mouth, the girth spreading her lips wide. “ _Fuuuuck_ yes.”

She bobbed her head, trying to find some sort of rhythm with her mouth and her hand. He helped, pushing her forward to meet his shallow thrusts. She almost choked and gagged, pausing to gasp for air, thick streams of saliva attaching her lips to his cock. 

“More?” she asked, tilting her head up to see him.

Damn, he was tall.

Fuck, she was god damned beautiful. The apples of her cheeks were flushed patchy red, her chin was wet, and her hand kept stroking him. He was going to fucking come all over her if she didn’t stop.

“More,” he replied, greed overtaking him. He fisted his hand in her hair and she took his dick in her mouth again. He didn’t push too far this time, the feeling of her wet around him was almost too fucking much. She sucked in her cheeks like she’d done this a hundred times before and his chest tightened. “Fucking hell, little girl.”

She fucking _grinned_ around him and he couldn’t control his thrusts. She pulled him in and he came with a loud curse, coating her throat as her tiny hand squeezed around his base.

She could feel him throbbing and tried not to gag until he was done and she sat back. She swallowed and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Her legs were no longer feeling like Jell-O and she started to stand. “Now what?” 

He grabbed her and pulled her against him, pressing his grown limp dick against the front of her dress. She dug her fingernails into his shirt, more confident now than before. She pushed herself to her tip-toes and kissed him. 

“I’m gonna make you come,” he told her, his lips brushing against hers. “So you can take me.” He already knew he’d be hard again soon. He took the top of her dress and pulled, popping the buttons clean off until her chest was bare. He leaned her back over the mattress and kissed her chest, sucking her nipples and the soft flesh of her breasts until he left marks and then he shoved her farther back.

It was his turn to kneel.

He slung Rey’s legs over his shoulders and slid his arms around both of her thighs, holding her in place. The first taste sent a shiver through her and she grasped her breasts and her hair, holding on for dear life. His tongue, flat and wide, swiped through her folds, tasting all of her. Her clit was throbbing, wanting more, and she hitched a breath every time his tongue ended with a swirl around the pink bud.

“Fucking hell, Kylo,” she whispered out, jerking her hips when his tongue dipped into her entrance. He held her steady, his breath hot and loud against her. His nose bumped against her clit as he lapped at her cunt. Rey could already feel herself trembling but she tried to hold on for longer than before.

He murmured against her, shifting his lips to her clit and sucking. Her hips bucked and she brought her hand to her mouth to muffle her cries, while the traitorous other curled fingers through his hair, keeping him there. She rolled her hips and bit her lips, though she could do nothing to muffle the cry that came when he slid two fingers inside of her. Blissfully ungloved digits slid into her like they were made for it and she found herself babbling as he sucked and thrusted.

“Oh yes, fuck, right—right there, holy—fuck, Kylo, don’t stop!” 

He didn’t, and he growled low and rumbling when she came, clenching around his fingers, her juices flowing out of her cunt, so _fucking wet_. He moved inside of her, sliding along her sensitive walls, making her keen and rock her hips into his hand.

It was too much. She hastily wiped tears from her face, smearing her lightly applied mascara into smudges against her cheeks. She released her hold from his hair and he stopped, extracting his fingers and kissing her inner thighs in a gesture that was almost gentle.

She watched him through dazed eyes as he yanked his shirt off, leaving him fully naked, and wrapped his fingers coated in her cum around his cock, nearly hard again. 

Panting, splayed out against the mattress, Rey couldn’t think of moving. Her legs shook and yet she still _wanted_ and still had the desire for him to be inside of her. She wanted it all. 

He kept his eyes on her as he stroked himself. He always lasted longer the second time. He took her shoulders and lifted her from the mattress. She was red hot under his touch. He tilted her head up with his hand.

“You’re so fucking sweet,” he told her, leaning in and kissing her so she could taste herself on him. “You’re gonna take everything I tell you to.”

She nodded. Her eyes were determined; she was no docile kitten. 

“I want everything,” she countered, lips curling into a sly smirk.

He moved fast, grabbing her waist—she was a tiny thing, weighed nothing—and lifted her. Her legs wrapped around him. He could feel her soaked cunt against his abdomen. He turned and walked a few steps to the bare wall, leaning her back against it. He yanked down the top of her dress, pushing the rest to her hips, leaving her bare for him. 

Rey’s breaths came in shallow pants. She didn’t know what to expect, only that she wanted to be filled and she wanted it _now_. She was ready, she didn’t know how many more times she could come without becoming useless. So she gripped him around his hips and tilted her head back so he could kiss her neck, holding his head in her hands, moaning as he made his marks across her skin.

She’d slid down a little in his arms. 

“I’ll fuck you a million ways to Sunday, baby girl,” he growled into her ear and she believed him.

She shivered, her back arching against the wall as he reached down beneath her and lined himself up with her entrance, sliding the tip of his cock through her slick folds. She bit her lip and whimpered, holding tightly to his shoulders. 

“You’re gonna take me nice and slow,” he said, sending chills down her spine. He already felt big pressed against her entrance. He squeezed her thigh with his hand and she loosened her hold on him, sinking just over his tip.

She held her breath and he moaned against her neck as he grabbed her hips and pushed her down, _slowly_ like he said. Holding her breath was not her choice. Her whole body felt choked, leaving her too stretched, too full.

“Oh fuck, I can’t—“ She cried out, curling forward and biting his shoulder. He stopped pushing her down and stepped closer instead, changing the angle. 

“You’re so fucking tight, sweetheart.” He stroked down her trembling legs. “Relax.”

How could she relax with him splitting her open? She struggled to breathe, and found that she could when he pulled back just a little. The friction was nice, and pulled a mewling “ _Ooooh_ ” from her mouth. She settled back and met his eyes. He was smirking again. She wanted to smack the look off his face, but he moved closer again, pushing inside of her. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, taking a bit more of him.

“That’s right, little girl.” She was going nowhere. He snaked his hand around her thigh and gently stroked her clit. She hummed with pleasure and relaxed more, taking another inch. He wasn’t fully inside of her, but it was enough.

She tilted her head back and licked her lips, feeling full for the first time in her life. It wasn’t just his gorgeous fucking cock, but in every aspect of her life, she always got halves, nothing was ever hers, nothing was ever just _for her_. But this? This was hers. 

“Such a good girl.”

Her eyes flew open as he moved his hands to her ass, causing her legs to spread farther open, her knees hooking over his forearms. She already felt less full as her cunt was stretched. Her vocabulary failed her and she grabbed his face instead, pulling him in for a kiss. He leaned into her and deepened the kiss, stepping a bit farther away. Her hand slammed out for balance, finding the edge of her bureau. She grasped it as he slid out of her and thrust up against her.

“Fuck!” Her fingers curled around the edge of the wood and also around his shoulder. Her body sang with the feeling of him inside of her, his swollen head scraping down her tender walls. He pulled her down on him and thrust up at the same time.

“Shit, sweetheart,” he huffed, sheathing himself inside of her again, lingering as he pressed into her. He took her face in his hand and kissed her roughly. He could feel her entire body shaking, her torso held stiff. It made it easier for him to move her, his thrusting becoming faster and harder. She cried out, snaking her hand around the back of his neck and begging for more. 

“Please, _please,_ fuck you feel—you’re so fucking big inside of me,” she rambled. There were shadows around them in the dim room, but she could see his eyes. The need and urgency in them made her shiver and she clenched around him in response.

He moaned against her neck, his thrusts slowing. “I need to feel you fucking come around my cock,” he panted.

“I want to,” she whined and nodded.

In one swift movement, he turned them around again and she bounced back on the mattress. He pulled out of her and she instantly felt the loss of him. His hands—the hands of a killer, the hands of the first and only man to ever make her feel this way—yanked her dress away, leaving her completely naked. 

Rey scooted back against her pillows as he got onto the bed. He sat back on his heels and she once again found herself staring at his cock. It was slick and red, as big around as her wrist. How something so big could make her feel so good, she didn’t know, but she wanted more of it.

“You’re gonna come so hard for me,” he said, spreading her legs and settling between them. He stayed upright, letting her thighs fall over his own, leaving her open and ready for him.

Her heart was already thudding with anticipation. He grabbed his cock and pushed inside of her without warning. His eyes fluttered closed with the glorious fucking feel of her around him, and she wriggled just a bit. He allowed it before he reached forward to palm her breast and squeezed it in his hand. His other hand circled around her hip and pulled her closer, pushing himself inside.

Rey’s eyelids fluttered as an elongated _fuck_ left her lips until he was almost completely inside of her. 

“Good girl,” he told her and she smiled at that. A small, blissful smile. He took her hips in both his hands now, lifting her off the mattress and moving inside her. She opened her eyes and thought that he was exceedingly handsome in this light. Her clit throbbed as she watched him watch _them_ , his cock moving in and out of her tight cunt. He lifted her hips a bit more and Rey moaned as he hit a spot _so_ deep inside of her. 

“Fuck, that’s—you—” She squeezed her own breasts, cupping them in her hands and rolling her nipples between her fingers. He thrust harder, his breathing coming heavier. It was almost painful, his cock stretching her, hitting deep, but it was the kind of pain she wanted to keep going. So she said it—“Keep going, keep going.”

He nodded, hands gripping her hips hard. “I want you to rub your clit. I want you to come.”

She gladly ran her right hand down her belly and found her clit, sensitive to the touch. Her fingers slipped through the slick there and she felt his cock, hard and wet as it pushed into her. She bit her lip and rolled her fingers in circles around her clit, smearing her cum over herself for better friction, before she started rubbing.

Everything was sensitive, and her legs shuddered as she played with herself. She moaned out and moved her fingers faster. She threw her other hand over her head, against the headboard for resistance against his thrusts. He pushed so deep in her that she saw stars and—

“No stopping,” Kylo growled at her stilled hand.

Mouth agape to suck in air, she returned to her rubbing, feeling that now-familiar feeling starting to coil.

“Tell me when.” His breathing was stalling and he was thrusting fast and hard.

Rey pushed her head back into the pillows. “Soon—fuck—don’t stop.”

With a wild curse, Kylo grabbed one of her legs and hooked it over his shoulder, leaning down and thrusting even deeper, fucking her into the mattress.

She yelled, unable to control her volume. She came before she could say it, choking on her own thick saliva and clenching around him as he thrust so fast, making her nearly sob with pleasure. “Kylo—kylokylokylo—“

“Call me Ben,” he panted.

She did without hesitation. “Ben, fuck…Ben please—” She hiccuped and pushed both of her hands above her. Her neighbors were hearing all of this, the banging headboard, her cries—she didn’t even fucking care.

“Yes, _yes_ , sweetheart,” Ben hissed out. He started shuddering but he couldn’t stop, his hips pounding against hers, his cock buried so deep inside of her. She was the sweetest fucking thing he’d ever seen and he wanted to fuck her senseless. He came with a yell of his own, pulsing inside of her as his thrusts slowed, teasing it out until he was spent. 

“Holy fuck,” Rey whispered, pushing sweat off her forehead into her hair with her hands. He hovered over her, still inside, his arms having fallen to either side of her on the mattress. His head was hanging, sweat dripping now that he was still. She wriggled beneath him and he grunted. She took his head in her hands and pushed his fallen hair out of his face. 

What was she supposed to say _now_? This was meant to be a business transaction but it was the most intimate thing she’d ever done with _anyone_. Maybe it was the blissed out high that she felt, but she wanted _more_ and _again_.

“Such a sweetheart,” he said finally, dipping down to capture her lips in a kiss. It was a teeth and tongue kiss and then he pulled away, pulled out of her. She felt lazy and warm and scooted aside, leaving just enough room for him. He didn’t lay back though, instead sitting at the edge of the mattress.

She tried not to feel a little aggravated. She looked at his back, seeing more scars over his pale flesh than just the one that curved down his neck, over his collarbone and disappeared down his chest.

Killing people was a dangerous living.

“I won’t take your money,” he said after a moment of sitting there, cooling off.

Rey, despite the way that she felt—her body wasn’t her own, it was something else, somewhere made of cotton and clouds and all things warm and good—sat up and touched his shoulder. “Excuse me?”

He got to his feet and started pulling on his boxers and trousers. “I won’t take your money.”

She stayed on the bed. “Why not? This was only a downpayment.”

He frowned and searched for his undershirt, ignoring her.

“ _Ben.”_

He froze. 

“That’s your real name isn’t it?” Of course it was. No one was born with the name _Kylo Ren_ and obviously a hitman would use an alias. 

“Yes,” he said simply, finding his shirt and tugging it on. She was sad to see his chest disappear from view.

“I’m Rey.”

They hadn’t exchanged names when they set up the hit. But after this? She had to.

She watched him swallow hard and bend down to pick up his white button-down. He didn’t put it on, but he wrapped it up in his hands, finally turning to face her.

“I need to go,” he said, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. She had hardly kissed that throat. There was so much more she wanted to do.

“Stay,” she heard herself saying.

He smiled, a sad little thing and came over to her. He took her in, shiny, sweaty, his teeth marks already showing across her skin. She tilted her head up to him and he slid his hand around the back of her neck. “You don’t want me,” he said.

“I think the last two hours beg to differ,” she protested, her eyes hard and stubborn.

He slid his hand round to her face, pressing his thumb to her swollen lips. “You’re a good girl. You should take that money and go to some big city where I can’t find you.”

A tiny part of her thrilled at his words. She didn’t know if she wanted to kiss him again or take his thumb into her mouth and wrap her tongue around it, anything to make him think about staying. 

“Why would you want to find me?” she asked instead, leaning up on her knees, slightly breathless. 

“So I can take you to bed again and again and again. I never want to stop making you come.” His voice was low and dark and dangerous.

She snaked a hand around his neck and pressed her breasts against his chest. 

“I want that too. I need to feel you in my tiny cunt, fucking my brains out.” The words came unbidden but she meant them.

It took a few minutes but his hands circled her waist. “Fuck, sweetheart.” This time it was _he_ who submitted to _her_. 

She kissed him and kissed him until they couldn’t breathe. “Stay,” she tried again, her forehead pressed against his. “Stay. I want to wake up and take your cock again and cook you breakfast.”

He made a sound that may have been a laugh. “I kill people for a living.”

There it was, the elephant in the room. 

The elephant that Rey waved away as if made of mist. “And I had you kill someone for me. We’re both horrible people.” She leaned in, lips brushing against his. “Be with me.”

How the fuck could he say no to that, to _her_ , this beautiful, naked woman in front of him.

He couldn’t.


End file.
